


Heroes and Villains

by SapphicStrawberry



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra and Adora, F/F, Poetry sort of, Set During Canon, Villains and Heroes, bro idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicStrawberry/pseuds/SapphicStrawberry
Summary: The Hero can't be in love with the Villain.Can they?Yin and Yang.Darkness and Light.Hero and Villain.little sort of poetry thing from when Catra left Adora before they went to face the heart. No actual storyline, I just thought it was cool.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 13





	Heroes and Villains

Being in love with the villain hard.

Even if they do eventually see the light, even when they do eventually come to the side of good.

They are still the Villain.

_“When do you get to choose?”_

You don’t.

You don’t get to choose, not as the Hero.

The world comes first.

The Hero would sacrifice you to save the world.

The Villain would sacrifice the world to save you.

_“Catra, I-“_

The Hero in love with the Villain.

The Villain in love with the Hero.

How poetic.

Yin and Yang.

Darkness and Light.

Hero and Villain.

You try to destroy each other again and again.

You think you want to. They are the only thing standing in your way, why shouldn’t you?

Opposing forces.

Inextricably linked.

Tied together.

_“CATRA!”_

You can’t destroy each other.

Not really.

You are drawn together like magnets.

Brought to each other by an unseen force.

The Villain has their redemption. They are the good guy. They too, are a Hero.

But not really.

No, the Villain will forever be the Villain.

Will forever have that tattooed upon them, a scar, a shadow of their past.

Always the Villain.

And so, like magnets, you are repelled apart again.

Why is being the Hero so hard?

****

_“There’s no one left in the entire universe that cares about me.”_

The Villain in love with Hero.

She loved her before she even knew what love _was_ , and she still left her.

They always leave in the end.

Its what truly makes you a Villain.

Everyone you ever loved, driven away by you.

Love, Loss, all the same.

The lines blur over time.

Especially when there’s no one left.

When there’s no one left, who do you look out for but yourself?

What keeps you tethered?

_“I never hated you!.”_

No, they didn’t.

The Hero can never truly _hate_ anyone, can they?

So good, so selfless.

_“What do_ **you** _want, Adora?”_

It doesn’t matter.

The Hero can’t want.

The Hero can’t love.

The Hero can’t feel.

The Hero can only look out for others.

The Hero? The person?

Just a pawn, just a protector.

The Villain, however?

The Villain can want.

The Villain can love.

The Villain can feel.

The Villain is out for themselves.

The Light and the Dark.

Yin and Yang.

Perfect balance.

You can’t have one without the other.

The Hero, consumed by ever-preserving Light.

The Villain, consumed by slowly creeping Dark.

Magnets.

Repelled, attracted.

****

_“Don’t you get it?”_

What does it all mean?

The pain, the hatred, the hurt,

If they always leave?

_“I love you. I always have.”_

The Hero can’t love the Villain anymore than the Villain can love the Hero.

_“So please, just this once… stay!”_

But maybe…

Maybe they can.

Despite all the odds stacked against them.

_“stay…”_

Being in love with the villain is hard.

But what other option do you have?

Because maybe

 _Not_ being in love with them is harder.

_“You.. You love me?”_

_“You’re such an idiot.”_

_“I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this, thanks! i hope you liked my random little 3 am thoughts about catradora, let me know what you think of it in the comments, or maybe leave a kudos or something? whatever. 
> 
> (if you're here for my zukka fic Don't You Ever Tame Your Demons, (when zuko was banished he joined the red lotus and is sent to kill the avatar), first chapter of that is coming out at some point in march.)
> 
> anywho, thanks for taking the time to read this, i really appreciate it!


End file.
